Snape Appreciation
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection written for Snape Appreciation Weekend at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Will feature different pairings and characters. The only common denominator is Severus Snape will be the main character in all drabbles.
1. Son

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Snape Appreciation Weekend  
Canon - Son. Write about his relationship with one or both of his parents.

xXx

 **Son**

Nine-year old Severus walked into his parents' bedroom. He knew he dad had left. He slammed the front door, on his way to another bar in order to get even drunker.

He knew he wasn't allowed in this bedroom, but he hadn't seen his mum since his dad left, and he was worried. Scared that his dad had finally gone too far and magic wouldn't be enough to fix everything.

His eyes widened at the sight of his pale mum laying on the bed. Her body looked so frail. Her face, with dull raven hair spread all around it, looked so worn and tired.

He tip-toed to the bed and knelt on the ground next to it. "Mum?" Severus whispered.

She weakly opened her eyes and shakily held out a hand.

Severus took it.

"You shouldn't be in here, Sweetie," she quietly reprimanded.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, equally as quiet.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Leave," she ordered.

"But Mum—" he began to protest, but she interrupted him.

"Go, now. Before your father gets home."

He stood up on wobbly legs, shot one last look at her, and ran out of the room. All the while, one thought ran through his head. _'One day, I'll save you from that monster. I promise.'_

xXx

(word count: 217)


	2. Friend

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Snape Appreciation Weekend  
Canon - Friend. Write about his relationship with Lily, Dumbledore, or someone else he could have realistically been friends with

xXx

 **Friend**

Severus watches Lily. He watches the way Potter watches Lily. He watches the way Lily looks at Potter. And thoughts cloud his mind. Worrisome thoughts.

He tries to ignore what he's feeling in his gut, but one day, it all gets too much and he blurts out the one question that constantly swirls around in his head. "Lily, do you have feelings for Potter?"

Lily's emerald eyes widen. "No, how can you even ask me such an awful thing?"

He averts his eyes. "You don't yell at him as much anymore when he flirts with you. You don't call him names. And I'm sure I've seen you blush when he does one of his stupid gestures towards you."

"You're seeing things," she tells him.

He wants to believe her words, but something stops him.

His jealousy grows, and when Lily defends him against Potter during the worst day of his life, his jealousy gets the better of him, and he calls her that ugly name.

He tries to apologize; he tries to make things right. But she won't listen to. In her mind, their friendship is over.

And when she's seen on Potter's arm the next year, he wants to stand up at the Slytherin table, point at her, and exclaim, 'I knew it.'

He doesn't though. He has no right to feel righteous, not since he lost her. He wonders if she would have begun dating Potter if Severus hadn't lost her friendship. He's not sure why, but he thinks she would have. And Severus doesn't know if their friendship would have survived it anyways.

xXx

(word count: 266)


	3. Death Eater

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Snape Appreciation Weekend  
Canon - Death Eater. Write about Severus in Voldemort's army.

xXx

 **Death Eater**

"You failed me again, Severus," Voldemort hissed.

"I'm sorry, my Lord." He didn't try to make excuses for himself. He didn't try to explain how it was only a mistake. There was no point in trying to justify anything. It would do nothing to ease the Dark Lord's ire. All he could do was apologize and hope the punishment wouldn't be _too_ bad.

His hopes were soon dashed, though. "Crucio," Voldemort lazily commanded, putting the torture curse on Severus as if it was no big deal.

Severus prided himself on not screaming. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes. His teeth gritted together as his body spasmed. But no sound came out of his mouth.

Voldemort soon grew bored when he didn't get his desired response out of Severus. "Leave, or you'll get worse," he threatened.

Severus slowly stood up, bowed stiffly, and walked as quickly as he could out of the room.

He didn't drop the facade of everything being okay until he was home at Spinner's End. As soon as he entered the living room, via the fireplace, he collapsed to his knees and groaned in pain.

His whole body hurt. He took the mask off and took deep, calming breath. He tried to stand again, but his muscles refused to corporate.

He fell completely to the ground, laying on his stomach. He didn't try to move. He just rested there and hoped the pain would soon be gone.

xXx

(word count: 243)


	4. Professor

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Snape Appreciation Weekend  
Professor. Write about Severus during his many years at Hogwarts.

xXx

 **Professor**

Severus watched students come and go. Some of them were just dunderheads. Others showed great potential.

He watched some of them take a dark path, similar to the one he chose to take all of those years ago. He wanted to reach out to them, tell them to not make the same mistakes he did, but of course he didn't.

It was too risky. Although it wasn't wartime, there were still many students that had parents who were either Death Eaters or Dark Lord sympathizers. If word got out that he was stopping students from thinking the same way he once did, it could easily mean his death. Whether by their hand, or the Dark Lord's hand, if what Dumbledore said about Voldemort not being dead was true.

Severus sighed. He wished he didn't have to be a professor. He never wanted to be a professor. All he wanted was to work with his potions. But Hogwarts was the safest place for him.

So, he would deal with all of the students that annoyed him. And he'd watch with a saddened heart when the ones he could have helped if things were different took a bad path.

He'd stay silent until Dumbledore needed him.

It was all that he could do.

xXx

(word count: 211)


	5. Spy

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Snape Appreciation Weekend  
Spy. Write about Severus after he joined the Order, either war.

xXx

 **Spy**

Severus stepped out of the fireplace, wiping imaginary spots of soot he knew only he could see. He did it in order to avoid everyone's suspicious eyes.

Molly watched him with a narrowed gaze.

Kingsley didn't move a muscle, but his gaze was focused solely on Severus.

Mad-Eye's mechanical eye was going crazy, a sneer on the old Auror's face.

No one in the Order of the Phoenix trusted him, not that he truly blamed them. After all, he only went to Dumbledore after he caused Lily's death.

He was here now, though. He was part of the Order of the Phoenix, even if it had to be kept a secret from the majority of the organization.

He would deal with their suspicious looks, their unforgiving frowns. He would deal with it all if it meant bring down Lord Voldemort.

Albus Dumbledore breezed into the room from the kitchen. "Aww, Severus, good. You're here. Do you have any news to share?"

Mad-Eye Moody snorted, "As if he'd ever give anything truly helpful. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater."

Severus ignored him. "Voldemort is planning an attack on Amelia Bone's home."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "Do other Death Eater's know?"

Severus nodded.

"Good. Than Voldemort won't suspect you if knowledge of the attack is leaked. Thank you, Severus. Moody, I want you to tell Amelia about the planned attack. Hopefully, she'll be able to get into safety fast enough."

Mad-Eye Moody nodded and left without a word.

Dumbledore turned back to Severus. "You should go in case you're called again."

And just like that, Severus was done with his duty for the night. He would go home, try to get to sleep, and pray to Merlin that he'd live to see the end of the war. Like he did every day.

xXx

(word count: 301)


	6. Husband

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Snape Appreciation Weekend  
Husband. Write about Severus in a romantic relationship, not necessarily married.

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW Joey's Interview  
 _Prompt - Write about someone who is bad at their profession._

xXx

 **Husband**

Hermione watched as Severus stormed into their rooms. He moved around in a flurry, as if he was angry and just had to keep moving.

Hermione took a hesitant step towards him. "Is there a problem?"

He glared at her. "Longbottom's spawn blew up a caldron! Again!"

Hermione tried to not laugh. Poor, Lexie was just like her dad when it came to Potions. And she seemed to have the same fear of Severus that Neville once had. "Did you make her wet herself again?"

He sneered, "That girl has no business being in Potions class."

"Honey, you scare her like you scare a lot of students. Maybe if she wasn't so petrified, she'd be a better student."

He turned on her. "Are you saying it's _my_ fault that she caused an accident and if I hadn't thought quick enough, could have seriously hurt someone?"

Hermione held out a hand in a placating gesture. "No, what I'm saying is maybe if you relaxed a tad, she'd be able to relax, and therefore, she'd be able to focus better."

"Maybe if she showed a little bravery like her house is supposed to be known for..." Severus muttered angrily.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why you stayed teaching when you hate it so much. You would have been better off retiring, or even making a living by selling potions to hospitals."

Severus looked at her. "I stayed because you decided to take over teaching Transfiguration, and I wanted to be close to you."

Hermione's eyes softened. "We could have worked something out."

"I wanted to be wherever you were, and if that meant staying a teacher, then so be it."

She sighed. His heart was in the right place, at least where _their_ relationship was concerned, but she felt bad for poor Lexie, not to mention, the other students, having to deal with the consequences of that decision.

xXx

(word count: 318)


	7. Father

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Snape Appreciation Weekend  
Father. Write about Severus having a child or children.

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW Ross' Inappropriate Song  
 _Prompt - Use the song 'Baby Got Back' as inspiration._

xXx

 **Father**

Severus leaned over the crib. "Hello, little Marley. Did someone wake up from their nap?" he lightly cooed. If anyone outside of his family saw him coo, he'd be humiliated, but Marley and his wife were allowed.

His reached towards her and tickled her chin with his index finger, and his daughter cutely giggled.

A light whistle blew. "My husband's got back!" Dora exclaimed.

Severus' cheeks turned b right red at his wife's words. "Excuse me?" he growled, but it was all bluster. Although Dora's words embarrassed him, he didn't take them too seriously as he knew it was her way.

She shrugged. "You got back!"

Severus narrowed his eyes. He had never heard the term before, but he could easily guess the meaning. "Dora..." he started warningly.

She walked all the way over to the crib. "What? My man has a nice butt. I'm allowed to admire it, aren't I?"

She must have been spending way too much time with her Muggle-born friends. Still, there were innocent ears in the room. "Not in front of Marley."

Dora looked down at their smiling daughter. "She's not even two, yet. I doubt she knows what I'm saying."

"We should both be getting used to watching our language, though, so that we don't slip up when she _is_ older."

Dora shook his head "My man might have a nice butt, but he is also way too serious." She ticked Marley's stomach and then left the room.

Severus stared down into the crib. "Marley, your Mummy is crazy."

xXx

(word count: 255)


	8. Free

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Snape Appreciation Weekend  
Free. Write about Severus leaving Hogwarts behind.

xXx

 **Free**

Severus stared around the rooms that had been his for only a year. He had originally become a professor because it was safer for him, especially when he left Voldemort's services and went to Dumbledore for protection.

But Voldemort was gone. Dead. There was no reason for him to stay at a place he didn't want to be any longer.

Dumbledore tried to get him to stay as the Potions professor. He said all of the right words. "You're so talented, Severus. You could churn out some amazing Potions Masters and Mistresses. Imagine the lives you could shape. Imagine how many you could inspire by your passion for the subject."

But although Severus loved working with potions, he hated teaching. He didn't have the patience to deal with students that held no respect for the precise art of potion making. As soon as he was told he was free, Severus knew he wanted to leave.

He shrunk his two suitcases and put them in the pockets of his robes. He left his rooms. He didn't visit anyone to say goodbye. There was no one he wanted to say goodbye to.

Severus left the castle and made his way past the wards. And as soon as he felt Hogwarts' magic leave him, he allowed himself to wear a small smile, something he hadn't felt like doing in a long time. He closed his eyes, thought about his destination, and Apparated.

He was free!

xXx

(word count: 242)


	9. Hero

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Snape Appreciation Weekend  
Hero. Write about Severus living to see the difference he made.

xXx

 **Hero**

Severus watched as Albus Potter got sorted into Slytherin. He watched the light applause. There were no sneers or remarks about how all Slytherins were evil. There were no degrading comments or questions about how a Potter could possibly be an evil snake.

Severus watched how Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter slowly, and tentatively, became friends. It was a slow burn friendship, but before he knew it, the two Slytherins were inseparable.

It was hard to believe sometimes. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter could have never been civil, never mind best friends. Their sons could, though. And now, the adults were able o be in the same room without hurling insults or throwing hexes at each other.

Progress.

A hand covered his, bringing him out of his musing. He looked over at his wife—another thing that had changed.

There was a familiar softness in her eyes. "It's kind of amazing, isn't it?" She gestured towards the Slytherin table where Scorpius and Albus had their heads bent together, furiously whispering, probably planning their next prank.

Severus nodded. "If things had been different, that could have been Harry and Draco."

Hermione grinned. "More than you know. Harry told me something one day. He told me that the hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin, but Draco had reminded him too much of his bullying cousin, and he wanted to be as far away as possible, so he told the hat anywhere but Slytherin."

Severus' eyes widened. "A Potter in Slytherin."

Hermione nudged him. "There _is_ a Potter in Slytherin. It's just the next-generation."

Severus smirked. "That's okay. I much prefer Albus Potter over Harry Potter."

xXx

(word count: 275)


	10. Happy

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Snape Appreciation Weekend  
Happy. Write about Severus having come to terms with his mistakes.

xXx

 **Happy**

Severus smiled.

Hermione was laying on the couch with a book opened. Her eyes eagerly devoured the words.

He watched her. He watched the way she bit her bottom lip in concentration. He watched the way she absentmindedly brushed her hair back when a strand fell over her eyes. He watched the way she wiggled her toes a bit.

He watched everything because she was just too beautiful, and he couldn't help himself.

As if she finally felt eyes on her, Hermione tore her gaze away from her book to look at him. "What's wrong?"

Severus shook his head.

Hermione slowly sat up and closed the book. After making sure the page was marked of course. "Severus, why are you looking at me like that?"

He stood up from his own chair and went to sit next to her on the couch. "Can't I just look at you for the sake of looking?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You _always_ have a reason for doing what you do."

He heaved a giant put upon sigh. "Fine. If you must know, I realized something."

A furrow appeared between her eyes. "What?"

"I'm happy. I'm not sure why I didn't realize it sooner, but it's the truth. I'm happy. I've made mistakes in the past, but I've made up for them. I helped end the war. I fell in love, got married, and I'm living a life full of domestics. And I'm happy."

Hermione smiled softly. She leaned towards him and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'm happy, too," she whispered against his skin.

Severus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. Hermione reopened her book, and as she rested against his body, she contently read.

Severus sighed, letting his head fall backwards to rest against the couch. It was good to be happy.

xXx

(word count: 307)


End file.
